


Written In The Force

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Canon Divergent, DYAD, First Meeting, Flashback, Gen, mini fix it fic, sort of a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: “What girl?”- Kylo Ren, The Force AwakensJust how did Kylo know Rey?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Kudos: 5





	Written In The Force

**Author's Note:**

> I dashed this out immediately after seeing the dumpster fire that was TROS. It was originally intended as a flashback sequence in a much longer fix it fic that I unfortunately never got around to writing. And since I’m really not sure I ever will get around to writing it, I decided this scene could stand on its own.  
> For my purposes, Rey was a student of Luke’s at the same time as Ben.

As the fire raged on, destroying all that remained of the Jedi temple, Ben, now Kylo Ren, stormed through the rubble and bodies ofhis former classmates, searching for any survivors. 

Just as he was about to consider the deed done, all the Jedi gone forever-he heard a small sound.

He shoved a boulder aside with the Force- revealing the hiding place of a small girl, staring up at him with large eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and awe.

He had seen her before, he realized, in passing.

She had been part of the youngling class.

He didn’t even know her name, but as he looked into her eyes, he felt a powerful sense of connection.

Something that ran deep in the Force itself.

She felt it too.

This boy that she should be terrified of, she wasn’t.

She somehow knew that he wouldn’t, couldn’t, hurt her.

She hesitated, then tentatively reached out a tiny hand to him.

After another moment of looking at her, he takes it gently.

He knows it’s not in him to kill her.

He hears his Knights approaching, and knows they would have no reservations about the deed should they find her.

He takes one more look in this mysterious girl’s eyes, and gives her a reassuring nod.

He swiftly replaces the boulder, concealing her hiding space once again, just as the Knights approach him and inquire whether he’s found any survivors.

He pushes all thoughts of her from his mind, wills with everything in him that they won’t find her.

“No survivors. It’s finished.”

Seemingly satisfied, they turn to leave.

Kylo, relieved, follows in their wake.

Deep inside, he knows he will see the girl again.

And he somehow knows that their meeting will either lead to his salvation-or his downfall.


End file.
